


Greek Tragedy

by FilmsAreFriends



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilmsAreFriends/pseuds/FilmsAreFriends
Summary: You'll have to excuse my short chapters. I'm a poet by trade and this is how it comes to me. This is based partially on the chorus of the song "Greek Tragedy" by The Wombats, and also loosely modeled after the traditional (if there was anything traditional about them) narratives of Greek Tragedies. Hopefully I don't mess it up......but thanks for being here for it anyway, mates.





	1. Chapter 1

**_Oh and she hits like ecstasy_ **

**_Comes up and bangs the sense out of me_ **

**_It's wrong, but surely worst to leave_ **

**_And she hits like ecstasy_ **

**_So free up the cheaper seats_ **

**_Here comes the Greek Tragedy_ **

**_-Greek Tragedy_** , The Wombats

 

 

She mentioned the affair to him like it was common knowledge, like it should have made his insides shake a little less. But it didn't. He had loved Katarina Rostova, and he hated himself for it.

Because he fell in love with her daughter twenty years later.

He might have been naive as a young man in the Navy, but he wasn't all talk. He knew Rostova was hired, but he couldn't walk away no matter how hard he tried. He had fallen in love as a young man. Young, foolish, careless, and proud to work for his country. He was highly trained in the intelligence unit of the Navy, and whatever he hadn't learned then, he learned as a career criminal. But neither had taught him how to handle himself now, rooted to the floor of an unfamiliar place, looking at Tom Keen's filthy hands caressing her shoulders while she paws at him with her eyes. And he just can't walk away.

It was like a morphine drip--the panic of the initial swipe subsided with the ecstasy of the warm, sweet numbness of her presence. She's alive. She is alive and in front of him. Another man is touching her and he can't deny what she's throwing at him. She hits like something familiar, some lovely passion that makes him think...

No...he's sure of it: _She doesn't want it to be true._

Any of it, really. That her precious little one is in the hands of Kirk, that he and Katerina had something, that the man rubbing her shoulders is still there out of some deformed sense of obligation and longing, but most certainly couldn't be love. Most certainly couldn't be the love Red was feeling.

She looks at him, questioning, almost begging. And he can't offer anything but the same. He promises her he will find her baby, he will make everything just right again. He breaks her heart with the intentions of her father.

 

Breaks her heart _again._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, it'll get better for them...
> 
> ...sometime.

She dropped herself in the car and didn't look at him immediately. She scanned the back of the seat, ran her eyes to the floor mat, and finally landed on his profile. 

She was tired. Her inner-profiler said that it wasn't really an emotion, but she was too tired to argue the merits of what she was and wasn't. 

She noticed the way his sunglasses brushed his skin. The contrast was sharp and clean. When she thought of him, she usually pictured his fedoras and soft eyes. But he was a precise man. She used to think every part of him was planned, derived, consistent. But in moments like this, she saw the scattered, amalgam of human in him. He was a beautiful mess, and she loved him more for it. 

It was fast, when she fell for him. So fast she couldn't say a thing in the rush and fly of being on the run, finding she was pregnant with Tom's child, and then faking her death running on the adrenaline of seeing her child safe. Before Nick put her under, she tried to say it. She really tried. 

The past two years had been nothing but trial and error. She could point to things she was proud of, and most of them included the man sitting next to her. Punishing herself for running away seemed pointless, but it didn't stop her from digging her nails into her palms every time she had to see him. She would walk away, fingers curled with tiny moon-shaped marks on her hands. 

She loosened her hands and breathed in quickly. 

"Lizzie, I've tracked down Kirk. We're close."

"Where?" 

"He's rented a house under a false name in a town called Sharon, Massachusetts."

Liz rubbed her fingertips over her scar. 

“When do we go?”

He heaved in a tight breath and leveled his voice. “You aren’t going, Lizzie,” he delivered. 

She knew he wasn’t going to allow it, but it wasn’t his choice. 

“Red, my father took my daughter. I’m going with you and you can’t stop me.”

“No, I suppose I can’t stop you from making choices that will hurt you.”

She turned quickly and it had apparently taken him by surprise. “Listen, Reddington, I know that what I did hurt you. I know it hurt everyone, but I can only change the future. And you’re crazy if you think I’m going to sit and home and wait for you to bring me my daughter.” 

“But you trust Tom to do that, don’t you?”

It hurt at first, but he was oddly happy she touched him in any way. The slap of her scarred skin on his cheek was hardly a caress, but it was warmth, and passion. Just in the wrong way. 

“I can’t speak for Tom’s intentions. Only my own, and the only one I have now is to get my daughter back. I expect you to call me before you leave. If I don’t hear from you tomorrow, I’m going myself.”

He laughed, trying to appear unaffected. “Good luck finding his house in a city you’ve never been to.”

She flipped the lock on the door and opened it, letting the light in, drowning out her image in his eyes. 

“You just watch me.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the late update! This story is definitely pretty canon-divergent now. But, maybe that's a good thing? AmIrite?
> 
> But anyways, here's a short chapter of pain and vomit writing.

He stood by the front door of his latest safe house with his head in his hands. He wasn’t going anywhere and no one was coming over. He just wished Lizzie would walk through the door, unaccompanied by her ex-husband, and knock some sense into him. It had been three days since he had last seen her, two since he had called her and told her that he was assembling the necessary tools and people to get Agnes back. 

His phone vibrated on the entryway table. He turned around to locate it. Probably Dembe telling him that Elizabeth was still okay, as far as he could see sitting outside of her makeshift apartment. 

But it was her. 

Their interactions had been short and brisk. They were both jaded, but angrily apart from one another. He was convinced they would probably never be as close as they were on the run. 

One night they had to share a bed. He had been roused awake to find her weeping next to him. He sleepily placed his arm across her lap to grab her hand and pull her back down to lay with him. She was hesitant at first, but he tugged her down to rest her head in the crook of his neck. He’d never forget that night, kissing her temple and brushing her hair through his fingertips. Their feet were intertwined and she spoke softly to him: “please promise me you won’t leave me alone in this.” He squeezed her tighter and whispered back: “Never, Lizzie. Never will I leave you alone in anything.” 

He felt her lips turn up and they spent the night wrapped together. 

Her picked up the phone. 

“Raymond, I saw Mr. Keen bolting from the apartment. I found Elizabeth on the floor inside.”

His mouth went dry. He was expecting this to happen again, he just didn’t think Tom would compromise the safety of Agnes enough to leave. As much as he hated to admit it, they needed his help. They needed someone to put himself at risk, and a father playing the role well enough was perfect. 

"Is she conscious?"

"Yes, she is just a bit shaken, I will put her on the phone."

He meant to protest, but it didn't come out. Hearing her voice would be too lovely to deny. 

"R--Red?"

"Hey sweetheart...what happened?"

"Tom's mother...she...she told him that she could get Agnes if he took a job with her. He blamed me for Kirk taking her. I thought he changed...I never thought he would...Red, there was so much screaming and then he hit me. I..."

"Shh, Lizzie, it's okay. Do you want me to come there?"

He didn't know what to do or if she wanted his help in any way, but he clenched his hand into a tight fist awaiting her response.

"I can't stay here. Can I stay with you?"


End file.
